


Remember Me

by Janmidget



Series: Remember me 002 [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, michaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janmidget/pseuds/Janmidget
Summary: when the curious mermaid explores about love above the sea.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> based on the TT MV by TWICE

So it was based on MV itself and it wasn't checked grammatical error or even the whole writings. I just posted it and I'll go edit it when i post the second part of this I'm sorry. I dunno what to put first. Fanart or story HAHA.

 

IT WAS EPIC.

 

_I got this fragments of memory with me. This was the day when i am still with you. I love it. I love to remember it._

\--

Sea or water is the largest form of matter that occupies the world itself. The castle where Poseidon founded and created. It was far and widely inhabited by creatures that the humans haven't yet discovered. Early in 15th century, some professionals have given a privileged to uncover the mistery that surrounds the world of sea. It was by means of navigation.

Binocular dark colored telescope were being held near to her eyes just to make those far ways to be seen clearly yet, she haven't seeing anything. She sighs and throw those said device. It was a week study. She have to prove that mermaids do exists. She need to prove that it was a mermaid who saved her from near death into the sea. Mermaids are real and they're actually a very pretty creatures.

"Mina," A grip on her shoulder makes her jolt in surprise by the suddeness. She fixed her white long sleeved shirt and dark top before facing the Sailorman who has weary face. "You should surrender that fantasies of yours. Mermaids can't be real. Do you really believe in words of Aesop? This is ridiculous. We should go back in land. Storm will be here anytime soon."

"Father, the elites gave me a week permission for this study. You know how long I've waited to this opportunity. I'm more glad to use the blessings of the Emperor and Empress to the fullest." She replied determined by the thing she wants. Even she's the only daughter of the Prince, her request of Sea navigation lined into the queued of the pending laws, bills, land lord's matter and so on. She waited this for so long. As a professional who study more of human life and existence, Mina can't be more wrong about it. There's a real human lives in the largest world of water. She have encountered one once—once that is enough for her to ask permission to the royals to conduct this expensive trip on the water.

"But we only have a day left. There isn't any progress. This is expensive useless things to do." The old man covered with thick beard on his face said but she is still determined with it.

"I won't. I can send you off back to the palace, father. I'm finishing it." She answered. He can't explain those determination on the woman's eye before him. She was a woman of his flesh but he never had been this determined his whole life.

"I'm afraid that if you comeback to the kingdom empty handed, you will be responsible in all of the effort that the Emperor do for this study,"

"T-Trust me." Even she herself wasn't so sure about the matter, those comforting lines are the one will surely calm all her father's worry. The old man cough a little making Mina worry about his health. "Father,"

"I'm all fine. I just need ample rest."

"Can you travel back to the palace? I'm afraid that you haven't seen professionals for many days because of me."

"Just walk me back to my deck and I'll be fine,"

 

"Chaeyoung let's go," a beautiful lady with a radiant pale skin tag the other marine entity who shares the same beauty with her. Begging for the other woman to just leave the place they're in. For them, world outside the water's reach is the most dangerous place to be. The existence of pirates makes them hide themselves in the world they shared with humans. Pirates are rude. They tend to kill every living creatures under water. It was unfair that they own explosives and other harmful things that can make creature like them die without fighting for themselves. "They are pirates." The woman said.

With the glisten of her eyes, Chaeyoung didn't leave the huge dark wave of water they're in for she was busy looking at the beauty above the sea. Ever since young, Chaeyoung loves seeing ships and sailors. They have shining things with them that is called as swords and riffles. Everything that is shiny and glistening is the mermaid's collection. They tend to steal spoon and forks to them also those shining silver and golds so they can stare at it underwater.

"But look at their skins. They're so shiny!" Chaeyoung points into the glittering sequins of the Elite inside the boat.

"That's what they called clothes Chaeyoung. They use such things to cover their bodies,"

"Why would they? Wave signals can't be felt with those."

"Their world is far different from us. Let's go now." The other mermaid said but this younger one is too curious with the thing that shines on his skin. She swum near to the huge ship without giving signal to the older mermaid. "Chaeyoung!" Having no choice, she just followed the girl near the large ship.

"Can you travel back to the palace? I'm afraid that you haven't seen professionals for many days because of me." She heard a feminine voice above the huge sea vehicles. It gots her more excited because she is sure that the place got more shining skin that is called clothes. She can take them so she will give it to her Mom.

"Just walk me back to my deck and I'll be fine," the other human replied. But this ship is currently in the middle of vast sea. She can't sneak inside it.

"What are you planning to do?" The other mermaid ask. Chaeyoung smiled to her.

"What if we politely ask for it? I know they can spare us some of those shiny things."

"That's crazy Chaeyoung! They're pirates! They will kill us!!"

"I know they aren't. She's too pretty to be a pirate." Chaeyoung said and shift her eyes to the lady carrying the old shining man inside the place they known as ship caves.

"They are entering the caves now. No shining things here. We should be leaving,"

"Jihyo please," Chaeyoung pleads and just stayed at her place looking up to the huge ship.

"Stay here if you want. I'll get myself a fresh seaweed." Jihyo said and dive under water leaving the curious mermaid alone, adoring those shiny skins. She waited for more minutes before she spotted the same girl with a white shining silk clothes—it gots her more excited. She flips and wags her tails under water so the pirate will notice her presence in there.

When their eyes met, she saw no shock in the pirate. She smiled and justified her own conclusion that 'she's too pretty to be a pirate'

"Y-You're real." The girl utter but Chaeyoung didn't understand it. She can't understand the way of human's speaking.

"Can i have your shining skin?" Chaeyoung asks. Mina in the other hand is still on shock seeing the creature that she almost give up studying. But the only thing that she can't show is fear or shock. Those entity can detect negative emotions from you and you might scare them with your fear and shock—but, she is sure that the mermaid is saying something.

"Th-They have own language," she stutters. The study aims to list down the characteristics of those marine entity but all she can see is... a beauty. How? How to stop herself from looking? How can she note those characteristics if she is too far away from her?

Right.

Mina took off her dark top leaving only sleeved silk shirt before climbing up the sidelines. She hesitated. It was water. Dark water. The thing that once takes her breath away for almost 20minutes. After that day, she learn hating dark waters.

But this is for the sake of the study. She have no time dealing with fears and doubts.

She squeezed her eyes close and bravely jumps on the water surprising the water mermaid in her act. "OH!" Her arrival in the world of Poseidon created a loud spluk sounds and it wasn't graceful to hear for the mermaid. Especially when she can sense fear in the pirate with shining skin.

She knows humans can't breathe underwater so she expects the Girl Pirate to be up in a minute but no. "Can she live underwater too?" Out of curiosity, she swum in the fast speed to see that the human is going deeper and deeper into the sea. "Amazing!" She followed the body with enthusiasm. Until Jihyo saw her playing with the unconscious pirate.

"CHAEYOUNG!"

  
\---

  
With a blurry vision, Mina blinks her eyes twice and see the two shadow figure before her. When she got a clear vision of it, a bubbly smile welcomed her consciousness back to the real world. "Hi pirate!" A clear young voice speaking the word she can't decipher.

"M-Mermaid.. MERMAID!" She sprung up seeing two of the beautiful mermaid before her. She crawl backwards making a visible distance between them.

"She's fine now, Chaeyoung. Let's go back home," Jihyo said and started dragging her body to the shore up to the water.

"But i haven't taken the shining skin, Jihyo,"

"Wait up." Mina felt so unlucky that she haven't bring any tools to prove that mermaid do exists. But then, she need to list down their characteristics. Slippery skin, only tails with scales and uses strange language.

"Can i have your shining skin?"

"What is your name?"

"I don't understand you. I'm asking if can i have the shining skin?"

"Chaeyoung this is useless," Jihyo forced the mermaid to be with her in the water. Seeing no sense of having conversation with the pirate, Chaeyoung just let Jihyo dominate the tag of war. She frowned and about to swim under the water with Jihyo when.. "Hey wait!" Mina called that got Chaeyoung's attention in instant. Her eyes widened when a strange feeling of soft lips crushed into hers. She also felt her hand being forcedly opened by the pirate placing two pieces of round shining things.

"I will study hard to know your language. Wait up and lets meet sooner."

Even though she can't understand what this human wants, she stared directly into her eyes like she did. She stayed rooted in her place with the feeling of the lips still lingered in hers.

What is that?  
What did this human just do?  
Why is she feeling very strange?  
What kind of fishy emotions is this?  
Who can answer her questions?

"Mermaid. What bothers you?" Mina asked and smiled.

This major turnover in her is strange. Very strange. "Chaeyoung!" Jihyo called. She finally snaps out in realization and drag herself out of the sea shore. She looks at her palm and see two shining round tiny thing—buttons.

  
—

  
Spoon, fork, broken mirrors and lot of trashes under water that has shining characteristics were everywhere in the mermaid's place but this two specific small round things were tightly tied in the wall rock making it the center of attraction in the place, pasting with tight weeds and mosses to stop the wave from destroying it. Chaeyoung can't help but to stare into it. For almost 6hours from the time she get those, she remember three seconds of parting time only but after that, she is into it.

"Those are called buttons," another mermaid came. Chaeyoung smiled, still her eyes on the things. "I saw it in her shining skin but she gladly gave them to me after doing secular tradition." Chaeyoung smiled remembering.

"Secular tradition?"

"The part of her body she usually use to speak, she put it in mine. I don't know why of all of the secular things, thats my favourite."

"You had your first kiss?!"

"First kiss?" Chaeyoung asked. "What is that, Nayeon?"

Observing her left and right, Nayeon brings the younger mermaid away from the other fishes. "That's the sweetest thing that human invented!" The girl said.

"How can you say so? And why does it feels strange and weird and crazy and nervous at the same time?"

"I can't be wrong with this! You're in love with the pirate!" Nayeon cheered. Chaeyoung furrowed her brows in confusion. She knows love. She know how it feels. But she didn't feel fascinated. She didn't feel attracted, or even she didn't feel anything but... strange. Nervous.

"No it wasn't love," she countered making Nayeon pout.

"I know someone who can answer those and prove that you're really in love Chaeyoung," Nayeon said following by some smirk and playful giggles.

"Who?"

"Merman Jinyoung,"

Merman Jinyoung lives in the deepest sea where the lord Poseidon restrict the access for every marine entity to pass. He is considered as the witch for knowing everything in the sea and also in the human surfaces. He also formulate the antidote that can kill a mermaid races in just few drops. He is dangerous. Chaeyoung shakes her head and just forget about the thing that Nayeon said.

"We can't be in the deep." Chaeyoung said. "And it wasn't that important to discover whether I'm in love or not. I'm sure about myself that I'm not."

"Ow really? It's all up to you, little fish." Nayeon teased. "By the way, can you come with me in the shore? I want to gather little shell friends! I'm fascinated with them." Chaeyoung sighs and nods.

  
—

Reaching the sea shore, Chaeyoung and Nayeon starts collecting various sea shells. Nayeon can't help herself but to make unnecessary noise of amazement. "These are so pretty!"

"Buttons are lot prettier," Chaeyoung countered and smiled like she's being possed with bad spirit again.

"Stop being biased with human things. These are our nature's property!"

"But i liked seeing—" Chaeyoung stopped when another strong voice cuts her. "Who's there?!"

"That's a human!!" Nayeon panics and drag the young mermaid with her in the sea. They swum away from the shore and hide in the waves looking from afar.

Chaeyoung's breathing halted for mere seconds and her smile gradually drawn in her face. "Pirate!" She called in glee and showed herself.

"Chaeyoung no!!"

"M-Mermaid?" Mina smiled seeing the familiar mermaid from yesterday. She's smiling brightly and that lightened up the mood of the lone island she's in. The mermaid is having hard time dragging her body in the shore so she runs for help. She carried the small frame of the mermaid and help her seat in the huge piece of rock in all care. She have to do it gently so it won't hurt the girl in anyway.

Chaeyoung felt a sudden rush of blood up to her face. She just wrap her arms around the Pirate's neck insurance of her safety and let the human help her sit in the rock. "How are you?" Mina asked with a smile.

"Why are you still here?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Can you help me get to my ship?"

"You are both asking like crazy. You can't understand both language," Nayeon said interrupting the two since they both can understand the older mermaid.

"I can understand you," Mina said in amazement seeing another mermaid in the shore.

"You of course can," Nayeon said.

"H-How?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Well.. uh.. just promise me one thing Chaeyoung." Nayeon lessen her voice. Sensing a bit privacy between those mermaids, Mina stood "Should i leave you two?"

"Please," Nayeon said. Mina bowed and walks away from the two.

"Chaeyoung i kinda visited Merman Jinyoung once and..."

"He teaches you?"

"Uh.. Maybe."

"Stop with the catches. I hate ladder!" Chaeyoung impatiently said.

"Okay.. I used his potion." With that, Chaeyoung covers her lips. "How are you not dead?!"

"Its not true that Merman Jinyoung kills mermaids.. He actually help me to be with someone i like."

"How?"

"He gave me feet,"

—

"Hey pirate!" Mina stops playing white sands when she hears Nayeon.

"Mermaid,"

"Call me Nayeon. And the one here is Chaeyoung,"

"Ow. So Chaeyoung is the name." Mina shifted her eyes into the other mermaid who seems to be not in her own mind. Bothered about something? She don't know but it got her concern a bit. She felt concerned about what bothers the young mermaid.

"So, what's up?" Nayeon ask.

"Uh. Yeah. I've been trapped with this island since yesterday when Chaeyoung saved me. I lost my ship and i want to be back with father."

"Is that all?"

"And..." Mina "I want to know if i still have chance to see both of you after this,"

"Chaeyoung, especially?" Nayeon teased making the human blushed. "I know it. But i can't sure a yes for this but possibly,"

"So there's chance?"

"I might say. Its depends on Chaeyoung. What is bound to happen is the fruit of her decision, Mina-ssi."

"I'll bargain with 1 percent,"

"You can have 40,"

"God that's a huge percentage." Mina smiled.

"Do you by anychance like Chaeyoung?" Mina throws her gaze away being embarrassed by the sudden question throwed. She didn't answer.

"This is dangerous. I guess I'll lessen the percentage in 10. I won't let Chaeyoung meet you without assurance of something,"

"Assurance of something?" Mina asked. Nayeon heave a sigh and and didn't reply with the word. She shift her eyes on Chaeyoung that is now looKing at both of them without idea what is going in between them.

"I'll get you in the ship so we can get back with our own place."

"Th-Thank you."

—

"I don't see reasons why would i sacrifice myself because of ephemeral feelings—"

"Ephemeral feelings that kills you from every now and then." Nayeon cuts. "Its been a week and you're still lurking around the area where we last saw her and so those buttons. If they can be dissolve in a day of stare, they were disintegrated by now,"

"I-Its not. You know that its natural that mermaids likes shiny things," Chaeyoung blushed.

"But i see this golden crown much catchy. However, those shines from the buttons were definitely different from this," she teased showing the crown into Chaeyoung. Feeling satisfied that she made the younger blush, Nayeon swiftly swum from Chaeyoung's left to right. "See? Blood rush!"

Chaeyoung bit her lower lip and prevent herself from uttering any reply since she knows that if she did, she might spill her slight desire to see the pirate again. The woman who owned the name Mina. The known young master and a daughter of the Prince.

"Don't think that I'm forcing you to be with her, Chaeyoung. I just want you to be brave on chasing happiness so you won't regret them at the time you came in year 18," Nayeon frowned. Chaeyoung pats the older mermaid in her back. They both know that year 18 is the age where they need to settle and have their own family with a rightful merman. It was fated to happen. It is necessary to make the race grow and won't be erased in the world. Like Nayeon. Tomorrow morning is the ceremony where she will meet the merman who she can share her forever with. Although everyone knows that Nayeon is in love with some other race outside the Sea world.

"Don't make me feel guilty because its not supposed to be here in me." Chaeyoung tried to cheer the other mermaid up but all can Nayeon do is to crack a smile.

"I'm just saying Chaeyoung. Being in love is the most precious thing to do." Nayeon said in her dreamy state.

"I'm not even sure if this is what you call love. I just love shiny things. Rather than that, I'm living my life without feeling that word."

"Love is shine."

"Yeah."

"You're not sure right? You can find out the surreal thing while chasing the shine." Nayeon said pointing above them where the sun rays strike directly in their colony.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks.


End file.
